The present invention relates to method of and apparatus for supplying and transferring electronic components. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for supplying and transferring electronic components in an automatic inserting machine by which electronic components having leads are inserted into receiving openings of a printed circuit board. Separated pieces of electronic component web carriers obtained by cutting and separating those which are selected as required from a plurality of electronic component web carriers and each having one electronic component, hereinafter referred to as "separated piece", are received and held by pallets and transferred to an inserting assembly in a subsequent process. A chuck may be utilized, for example, for gripping the electronic component.
A prior art method and apparatus of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,708. In the automatic inserting machine disclosed in this prior art patent, separated pieces cut and separated from those which are selected as required from a plurality of electronic component web carriers are held by bridge members extending up-and-down and then transferred to a chuck located at the lower position. In this machine, an increase in kinds of electronic component web carriers to be used causes an increase in the number of vertically extending bridge members. This results in an increased height of the apparatus and requires a room with a high ceiling for installation of such apparatus. In addition, the position at which the electronic components web carriers are connected to the apparatus before actuation of the machine must be as high, since it affects operability of the apparatus.